Chances
by Divergentdimension
Summary: When Videl is turned into an android at the age of 9, what challenges will she face and will she find her true love or die trying
1. Rise of the Androids

Chances

Chapter 1: Rise of the androids

Dr. Gero just got back to his base and decided to open up his androids and awaken them

"Android 17 and 18 come out" said Gero as he opened the capsule and reactiveated them

"Hell Dr." they spoke in usion

The Z-fighters just found Gero's secret base and Vegeta blasted the door open

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" shrieked Gero

"WE WON'T LET YOU ACTIVATE YOUR ANDROIDS" yelled Marai Trunks

"Too late I already activated 2, I need to get 1 more"

Gero ran as fast as he could and open Android 21's capsule and activated her

"RISE ANDROID 21 CODENAME: VIDEL"

Videl walked out of the capsule and spotted the Z-fighters

"Who are they" asked a curious 9 year-old Videl

"Enemies now your mission is to destroy the one called Goku"

"Which one is he"

"He's not one of these but you **must** destroy Goku"

Videl spotted the 11 year-old Gohan and blushed before looking down

"Doctor who is that" asked Videl while pointing to Gohan

"That brat is Goku's son, KILL HIM" shouted Gero

"Doctor I will not"

"YOU INCCOLENT LITTLE..." Gero couldn't even finish his threat because as he was about to hurt Videl, Android 18 kicked his head off while 17 crushed it

All the Z-fighters stared in shock at how the androids brutally killed their creator

"Are we done with the show now" said 17 sarcastically

The androids then flew off except Videl because she didn't know how to fly so she decided to introduce herself

"Hi I'm Videl Satan" greeted the young android

Everybody backed away except Trunks who was willing to destroy her

"Okay this is where you die" shouted Trunks

He shot a Ki blast at her and she did her best to dodge but it hit her leg with too much impact that she fell on her knees

"I-I-I just wanted to introduce myself" stuttered Videl

"I don't care what you were trying to do, you are an android and you must die"

At the words of **you** and **android** Videl had memories flooding back to her

~Flashback~

"DADDY HELP ME" screamed Videl as she was being carried away by Dr. Gero

"SWEAT PEA" shouted Hercule

"HELP"

"Shut your mouth stupid girl" snarled Gero

'BUT MY DAD" shreiked Videl

Just like that her father was out of her sight, later Gero knocked her out with sleeping gas and made her int an android

~End of flashback~

Videl began to cry because she was just blasted in her leg which was bleeding now and she just remembered the horrible memory of how she was forcefully taken away from her father and turned into an android

"Why are you crying" yelled Trunks

"You just shot me in my leg, now it's bleeding, and you just reminded me of the horrible memory of how I was taken from my father and turned into an android" shrieked Videl through tears

"Well you're an android and you are going to die"

"Trunks wait" said Gohan sternly

"WHY SHOULD I WAIT, SHE'S AN ANDROID AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE"

Just as Trunks fired a ki blast that would have ended the young androids life both androids 17 and android 18 swooped in and rescued her

"Thanks you guys I would have died if you didn't come and save me" said Videl with all her gratitude

"Just don't get yourself killed kid" said 18

"Ok I won't"

All 3 androids landed on the ground in a field

"Um...what are we doing here" asked Videl

"Your going to learn how to fly" explained 17

Videl was pratically jumping in the air like it was her last day on earth

"YES YES YES YES YES" cried Videl

"Ok so first just try to find your center"

"But how do I do that"

"Just do it"

"Um...ok"

Videl practiced nonstop for the rest of the day with the androids but she couldn't do it

"Ugh this is way to hard, I can't do it" cried Videl

"If you can't fly then you're useless" said 17 full of frustration

"17 calm down just let me try to help her, you just keep a look out for those guys we saw at the lab, got it?" said 18

"Ok but she better have learned in 2 hours or I'm leaving her here"

This made Videl very frieghtened because she has never been on her own before, she has either been with her father or she has been with the androids

"WAIT WHERES MY DAD" cried Videl

"FORGET ABOUT YOUR DAD AND FOCUS ON LEARNING HOW TO FLY" yelled 17

~Back at Gero's lab~

"DAMMIT GOHAN DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID" shrieked Marai Trunks at the 11 year old boy

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT, SHE DESERVES TO LIVE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE DOES" yelled Gohan at the top of his lungs

"Hey calm down you two just relax and let's go train to fight these guys at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" suggested Goku

"Fine" muttered Gohan but Trunks refused

"No way I'm going to find these things"

"I'm going to" declared the arragont prince of all saiyans

The Z-Fighters blasted off into the air and traveled to the lookout while the prince and his future son began searching for the androids

~Back with the androids~

"Come on what is taking you so long to learn how to fly" said 18

"I don't know but you guys can't leave me" said Videl as she let one tear roll down her eye

"Don't cry just tell me what is on your mind so we can help you get there faster"

Videl blushed as she thought of a certain demi-saiyan before speaking "Well I just want to find my dad"

The blush didn't go unnoticed by 17 and 18 but 18 let it slide while 17 screamed at her

"WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING" screamed 17

"17 LEAVE HER ALONE" yelled 18

Unfortunatley for the androids the two saiyans that were searching for them were able to hear the screaming and easily found them

"17 LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN" cried Videl

Just as she finished her sentence she was blown away 10 miles back by Trunk's finish buster

"Your time is up androids" said a very cocky Vegeta

17 stepped up to fight Vegeta

"Ok lets go prince of all dorks" mocked 17

"I'll make you regret that" smirked Vegeta while cracking his knuckles

**Ok thats it for this chapter, I will be updating this and my other story: Four against the World soon so yeah enjoy. Until the next chapter**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO AKIRATORIYAMA AND THESE ARE THEIR CHARACTERS BYE**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FIC!**


	2. Fights and Flight

Chances

Chapter 2: Fights and Flight

Vegeta charged at 17 and began taking the offensive while 17 blocked all his attacks and then began attacking

"You brat I'll make you pay" yelled Vegeta when 17 punched him in the face

"Well not like that your not" smirked 17

~With 18~

When 18 went to grab Videl after she had been blown back by a certain demi-saiyan from the future she was attacked

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" yelled Trunks (Marai Trunks but I'm going to call him Trunks ok)

_'Ugh seriously, Does he really think he can hit me with something like that?, Pathetic'_ thought 18 as she dodged one of Trunk's finish busters

~17 and Vegeta~

"Look you can't win so don't bother trying" said 17 while punching Vegeta in the stomach

Vegeta only growled and powered up to super Vegeta then punched 17 in the face

Blood trickled from 17's forehead (similar to Pan in the tournament in GT)

"Oh now you signed your death warrant"

~With the Z-fighters on the lookout~

Gohan was in deep thought on how he should approach Trunks when he comes back, he still didn't beleive that Videl had to die or even get hurt because he hated androids 17 and 8 for what they did to his future/alternate timeline

_'Man did Trunks really have to do that to her, I mean she was just trying to introduce herself and Mr. Hothead had to blast her I swear he is more like Vegeta than anything else right now' _thought Gohan

Goku decided to speak to Gohan in his head

_'Hey Gohan don't worry about her, she'll be fine but even though I'm not feeling well I still think Trunks overdid it a little'_ spoke Goku in Gohan's head since he was still sick

_'Thanks dad, I can always count on you to either agree with me or help me when I need you'_ spoke Gohan in his head

_'No problem and I think she'll help you or you'll see her again' _

_'DAD!'_

_'Hey I thought you like her because you can't stop thinking about her'_

_'Ugh wait how long have you been listening to my thoughts'_

_'I heard all f it but I'd rather not repeat it'_

_'Ok'_

_'Hey sorry but your mom's coming to check on me so I have to go'_

_'Ok dad I hope you get better'_

_'Bye and don't forget I could be listening at anytime without you even knowing it so I would keep your thoughts under control if I were you'_

Gohan blushed 3 different shades of red before thinking _'Dad I was just thinking about what happened to that girl'_

_'I know I'm just saying'_

And with that Goku left his son alone right when Chichi barged into the room and still had that worried expression on her face

Meanwhile Videl was still on the ground after being blasted away, she got up and shook her head _'Ugh what did I do to him' _thought Videl. _'Well I might as well try to learn how to fly now'_

~17 and 18~

Both 17 and 18 were battling saiyans and were winning. 18 was now shooting ki blasts at trunks while 17 was easily dodjing Vegeta's attacks

"YOU LOWLIFE PEICE OF JUNK, STAY STILL" said a frustrated Vegeta while throwing a punch to 17's face

17 in turn only smirked and drop-kicked Vegeta before stomping on Vegeta's leg

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the full-blooded saiyan "YOU BRAT, I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES"

17 stopped stomping on Vegeta's leg when he noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Vegeta immediatley prepared his signature attack in the sky "BIG BANG" started Vegeta before he was ready to shoot it at the unsuspecting android

~With 18~

"Where could he possibly be, their is no way he could have escaped" growled android 18

She had just thrown a super-strong energy volley at Trunks and he had managed to dodge it

"Surprise" whispers Trunks as he appears behind 18

Out of pure instinct, 18 quickly turned around and round-house kicked him, causing him to fly back a couple of feet

Trunks immediately charged at 18 while she did the same which ended up sounding like a bomb as their elbows clashed together

Trunks flew to the sky and readied a Finish Buster "FINISH"

~Trunks and Vegeta~

"ATTACK!" shouted the saiyan prince

"BUSTER!" shouted the timetraveler

~With Videl~

Videl tried to concentrate on flying but just couldn't get it

_'Man I just can't do this'_

_'Yes you can' _called an all too familiar voice

_'M-M-Mom' _questioned the teary-eyed girl

_'Yes Videl now I want you to know that you can learn to fly'_

_'But I tried and I just can't'_

_'Just clear your mind, I know what you're thinking about'_

Videl just blushed madly at her thoughts _'Then what was I thinking'_

_'About that boy'_

_'MOM'_

_'Hey it's your thoughts'_

Videl calmed down because she remembered that she hadn't talked to her mom in a long time _'Ok yes I was thinking about him'_

_'You know what, I think that boy will make a perfect match for you'_

Videl could have sworn she felt her mom wink at her when she finished her sentence so she stood silent before her mother broke the silence

_'Ok sweetie I'm going to go now before I tire South-Kai out bye'_

Before Videl could say anything, her mother was gone

Videl allowed one tear to roll down her cheeck as she whispered very lowly "Mom"

~The battlefield~

Both Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and Trunk's Finish Buster were deadly and very percise but somehow both of the androids were able to jump out of the way and perform their double-team attack (The one where they mix and charge at Maria Gohan then split and attack; The one from the History of Trunks)

~With Videl~

Videl straightened herself up and began to focus on flying once more. Videl finally felt a spark and pushed herself up

"I DID IT" yelled Videl full of excitement

As soon as the words left her mouth she fell face first to the ground

"Ok note to self: Learn to stay up in the air"

All of a sudden Videl saw a huge half-sphere of light followed quickly by an ear bleedingly loud screech

_"_OH NO" screamed Videl "17 AND 18!"

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait but I have been caught up in my schoolwork and had very little time to continue this fic. I will try to get the nextchapter up sooner than this one but I hpe you like it**

**All charcters and rights belong to Akira Toriyama**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter**

**I OWN NOTHING EXPECT THIS FIC!**

**Bye**


End file.
